Magi: Fate of Transmigration
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: In the battle with Kaguya, Naruto barely managed to come vicrorious, but at a heavy cost. His best friend has saved him at the last moment and perished. After freeing the people of Infinite Tsukuyomi, he dissapeared. In the end, her lost hope for shinobi world and escape to another world. He didn't know that he has just involved himself in another battle to save another world.
**A/N: Welcome to the first Magi X-over of mine! The idea was a bit differrent from some Magi X-over, that I've read. This chapter is short as it is just a test chapter. Though I have an idea for continuation due to manga and anime plot.**

 **Any why just give this a try.**

 **Story start!**

 **The battlefield of The Fourth Great Shinobi War**

The sight seemed awfully quite for some reason. There were no sounds of battle cry, no sound of the growling berserk Juubi. The battlefield was completely quite. There were only two kneeling bodies were seen, the others were just like corpses. They weren't bleeding nor in agony, but just lied lifeless and succumb to the dream that last for eternity. The moon seemingly was normal, and yet somehow the after-effect of Infinite Tsukuyomi, that being power up by Kaguya was strong that even after they dispelled the technique the effect of the technique was still influencing the people that were caught in it.

Naruto and Sasuke managed to stop the progenitor of chakra successfully, but at a heavy cost. When Naruto and Sasuke has successfully used Chibaku Tensei using Rikudou's, at the last moment before the sealing was complete, Kaguya unleashed her last attack. She shot Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu at Naruto as a payback for ruining all her plans, but Sasuke managed to sense it with his Rinnegan and with the ability of his eye instantly pushed Naruto away and took the hit for him. Both Naruto and Sakura were shocked at the outcome. Kaguya could only managed cursed Sasuke for ruining her plan and was sealed away in Chibaku Tensei once again.

Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu was a move of instant kill, once hit the victim will perish forever. Sasuke smiled at the teary eyes of his teammates one last time before his body crumbled away. Naruto unleashed an unearthly scream of despair for losing his brother and best friend. Sakura covered her mouth and sobbing with her tears pouring like rivers from her emerald orbs.

At the distance, Kakashi felt to his knees in despair seeing one of his student perished right before his eyes. The feeling of despair and grief filled him once again. Once again he couldn't protect someone dear to him. First, it was Rin, then Minato-sensei, then Obito and now he lost Sasuke as well. Never before Kakashi felt himself so useless and helpless Ashe is now.

"Sasuke! No!"

But even of his body had perished, Sasuke's spirit didn't leave the living world just yet. He still has some things left to do in this world, that's why he had decided with his decision.

"Hey, dobe" The blond looked up at him with blank dead eyes.

"I am sorry Sasuke! I am so naive to think that I can protect everyone. I couldn't protect Neji! Couldn't save Shikamaru's, Ino's and Chouji's father! And now I fail to save you. I thought that I can follow my ideals, but that was a mere dream! People dies in a war and that is unavoidable!" With each sentence Naruto slammed his knuckle to the ground and tears of frustration running down his cheeks.

"What a Child of Prophecy, I turned out, huh?" Naruto smiled bitterly.

Sasuke could only looked down at his friend in his most vulnerable moment. But he needed to do what he intend to do, as he didn't have that much time left before his soul will pass away to the underworld.

"Listen, dobe!" That got Naruto's attention and Sasuke continued. "I never wanted to die like this in the first place, but that happened none the less. However I refused to pass away like this without seeing the change of the world. I want to know if Itachi's sacrifice was worth this cursed world..." Next Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, making the blond in front of him gulp in anticipation.

Sasuke snapped his eyes opened with determination in his eyes and continued. "That's why I want to see it even if it mean through your eyes, Naruto"

Naruto looked dumbfound at Sasuke at demanded. "What did you mean by that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto with his impassive eyes and replied. "Is it that hard to understand, dobe? I want you to absorb my soul together with Rikudou's Yin chakra within yourself. You and I will become one. And through your eyes I will judge this world"

After Sasuke's clamation, Naruto's eyes widen in shock and he felt in stupor. Naruto was not alone in rat as, Sakura was also close enough and heard the statement.

"B-but then you will begone forever, Sasuke! I-if you fuse your soul with mine, your personality and everything that made you you will be erased. The same could be said about me! After the soul fusion I won't be the same Naruto Uzumaki anymore!" Naruto retort hotly.

Sasuke just replied calmly. "As you can see neither Naruto Uzumaki nor Sasuke Uchiha was enough to save the world. But I am certain with our power combined we can wake everyone up from their eternal slumber. That way, their will only be two victims, we are"

"You can't Sasuke-kun! Naruto" Sakura cried out, to stop both of her teammates to make the ultimate sacrifice.

Naruto looked around the battlefield and the face of his sleeping friends. They weren't wrapped up in cocoon like before, but just lied there and slept for eternity. The same could be said about Shinobi alliance. Now Naruto can see that Sasuke's option was the only way to wake everyone up. He made a decision and slowly looked at the exhaust Sakura with tender look.

"Sakura-chan" That moment Sakura's eyes widen in horror as she realized that Naruto has made a decision. And right now, at this moment she is losing both of the two people she held most dear to her heart.

"I and Sasuke maybe gone and being replace by some mix of us both. However we will live forever in your heart as long as you remember us" said Naruto and tried to grin like he usually did. Realizing that it maybe the last time he see her in his own eyes Naruto Uzumaki, he confessed. "It maybe not important to you. But I will repeat the same words you told me at the Land of Iron, Sakura-chan. I love you!"

Sakura was shocked and surruse hearing his confession here. The tears of sadness and happiness our from her eyes down her cheeks. Happiness because after so many adventures and so many times that they spent together, she finally realized how strong his feelings other was. Everything start from the academy to the moment where Sasuke left and they did missions together with other teams. Sakura conscious slowly understand Naruto's feeling for her was not just a crush, but her mind was to stubborn to realize the truth as it has set Sasuke as the suitable partner for her. When Naruto transformed into Fourth Tail bijuu mode, her feelings once again resurface and even Yamato made note of that. At the Land of Iron, she hoped to make him stop chasing after Sasuke because the layer just made him suffer. Her confession he called fake because she didn't pour any feelings to that confession. Because she didn't want to see him suffer anymore even if she has to give u her own happiness. But after everything she went through, Sakura realized that she also love Naruto. In fact because she repressed and denied those feelings that they grew so strong that in may burst through her chest. The thought of Naruto gone very much destroyed her from inside.

"No...no! Naruto, don't do it!" Sakura cried out with desperate eyes and stretch her hand to stop him.

Naruto smiled one last time at her. Then Sasuke's spirit entered Naruto's body and his body started to glow brightly. Kakashi and Sakura could only gazed in shock.

When the glowed dyed down. Naruto was still in the same attire that he was. Though his hair gained black highlight and his bangs grower longer and framing his face. The most shocking feature were his eyes though. They were Sasuke's pair of Rinnegan. The figure was also in Rikudou's Sage mode as well. Though those eyes were impassive like Sasuke's. Pretty unusual to see such gaze on Naruto's face.

"N-Naruto..." the pinkette called out to the blond carefully.

The blond just ignored her and focused chakra on his eyes then project them on the moon. The moon glowed once again in dark purple colour. At first nothing happened them one by one people started to groggily opened his eyes.

Kakashi and Sakura were shocked seeing the sight. Everyone that were trapped in Infinite Tsukuyomi slowly woke up and wondered what happened to them.

"It's a miracle" whispered Kakashi in relief.

Sakura looked back to where Naruto was, but found he was gone already. She looked at the ground in sadness, but felt a bit relief that her friends were safe now.

Unknown to either of them, during this war they lost part of their will that made them the do called 'Chosen Ones'. Hagoromo decided to transfer their wills to another dimensions, in hope that those powers will be of use.  
 **  
** **5 years later**

Naruto has been traveling the world as a travelers to study the world. However the more he studies the more he found that this world is beyond saving. The peace that he dig just so hard to achieve last only for 3 years. After that, small countries somehow has found powerful weapons to counter great countries. And so the war started once again. Naruto with his Rinnegan now could see very clearly that the humans of this world were too bloodthirsty and peace could never last long here.

Naruto's Rinnegan abilities has evolved so much, that he can use Kekkei Moura now. Losing hopes in this world, Naruto decided to travel to a random dimension using Yomotsu Hirasaka.  
 **  
** **Unknown location**

The place where Naruto arrived was just ruins. You could see the palaces and buildings, but they were all in ruins. Not to mention the air here was so different then in Elemental Nations. The blond slowly walking looking around to find anyone or anyplace that was unscathed, but found none. Suddenly, his feelings alert him as output nowhere dozens of flying glowing butterflies gathered right in front of him. Naruto narrowed his Rinnegan when the butterflies began to take a human shape. Slowly they took shape of tall man in Arabic outfits and lots of expensive accessories. He has dark hair and the same dark long wavy hair.

Even though Solomon has fused his will and remade Rukh of Il Illah, his soul still remained in Alma Touran. This placed has been sealed away together with Il Illah real body since the destruction of Alma Touran. That's why Solomon was surprised that someone could come here. He was surprised that the one that arrived here was a complete outsider. He couldn't sense any magoi inside this person, and yet he has another w energy within him that was equally strong as the amount of magoi in Magi. To tell the truth, Solomon was really curious about this person.

Naruto has been observing this man in front of him for awhile now. He was not a human, but some kind of spirit, a very powerful one, but a spirit none the less.

"Who are you?" After the fusion, Sasuke's rudeness now present in Naruto as well.

Despite the man's rudeness, Solomon replied politely. "Hello, outsider. I am Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham, the former king of this place"

Naruto's eyes actually turned deadpanned when Solomon called out his full name. Such a name for only die aliens.

"I am Naruto Uzu-Uchi-" Naruto was confused because after the fusion he was neither Uzumaki nor Uchiha anymore. "Just Naruto. So what is this place? Why was it destroyed like this?"

Solomon then turned back to the ruins of Alma Touran. "This is the ruins of the kingdom of magic. Alma Touran"

"Magic? So it actually exist here?" asked Naruto with arched eyebrow in wonder.

"Yeah!" nodded Solomon and saw that Naruto was actually surprised that magic exists. "I see you were actually curious about the exist of magic. I guess that something like that was not exist in your place. I can see a completely different source of energy running within you"

Naruto turned to Solomon and replied."That's right. In my world there is only chakra. I am curious about the energy source of this world as well"

"It's called magoi. Magoi is taking from Rukh, the home of souls. Normal human have magoi inside of them, but didn't know how to use it. Magicians, on the other hand, have access to magoi, but only limited. Only Magis could produced infinite amount of magoi as they could gather Rukh to lend them infinite amount of magoi" explained Solomon.

"Heh. The same is with chakra, however unlike Magis there was no one that have unlimited amount of chakra. Ones that have the most were jinchuurikis though. They are humans that have chakra beasts sealed within themselves" replied Naruto.

And so with infinite amount of time, Solomon and Naruto exchanged their stories about their world. However no one knew that this fateful meeting will be the start of the legend in the world of magic.  
 **  
** **Earth**

Three children slept in three completely different place and far away from each other. None of them knew that soon their fate will be connect to a world completely differ from theirs.

At some slums in Balbadd, a glowing golden sphere slowly entered a blond child with a 'horn' sticking out.

In Rakushou, a dark blue sphere entered the body of a spiky haired child, his left eyes have a burn scar that covering nearly half of his face.

Somewhere in the cave of desert, a small girl with red hair in tattered clothes was sleeping soundly. Not far from her was an adult in fine Arabic clothes, napping as well. A glowing pink sphere appeared out of nowhere and sink in the girl's body.

It was the continuation of the story of transmigrations of wills, that nobody was aware off.  
 **  
** **A/N: My first Magi X-over. Hope you guys like it. By the way the next chapter will take place at the start of the war between three countries, Magnoshtat, Reim and Kou. By now, I am sure you guys must already understand by the transmigration of will matter.** ****

 **About Naruto, I guess it will ruin your interest to the story so I will not announce anything for now.** ****

 **Ja ne** **  
**


End file.
